Definitely not a Date
by auroraisnotmyname
Summary: "...She's gone to see a movie with Freddie and Brad." Have you wondered what happened when they went to the movie in iOMG? Sam's feelings building up to the kiss. One shot, Seddie!
1. Murdering Butterflies

_Carly: __"Hey!"  
>Spencer: "Hey kiddo!"<br>Carly: "Wanna grab some dinner tonight?"  
>Spencer: "I thought you were hanging out with Sam?"<br>Carly: "Uh, I was supposed to but she's gone to see a movie with Freddie and Brad."  
>Spencer: "Sam wants to hang out with them?"<br>Carly: "I know weird right?"  
>Spencer: "Yeah!"<em>

I walked into the movie theatre following Freddie and Brad. I'd been to this theatre hundreds of times with Carly and Freddie but his time was different. This time I was scared.

My palms were sweating and I wanted to murder the god damn butterflies that were uncontrollably trying to burst out of my stomach. Freddie and Brad were talking about some computing programme as I tagged along after them into the popcorn queue wondering what exactly I had gotten myself into.

This was not a date. Definitely not a date, well unless I got rid of Brad, then just maybe it would be. I looked at Brad he was not ugly. Hell, he was a good looking dude; he had the whole tall, dark and handsome thing working for him. And I could hear Carly swooning and saying how 'gorgeous' he was. But then I looked to my right. And there was the kid who was no longer the wimpy little nerd I would constantly rip into. From fencing and working out in the gym now and again he was, I have to admit, hot. But it wasn't just that, I trust him, he's my best friend. He had grown into the boy I loved.

_Yuck_, I was making myself sick with nerves and fluffiness.

"Do you want popcorn, Sam?" Brad turned around and asked me.  
>"No thanks, I'm not hungry." I replied quietly.<br>Freddie looked at me with his mouth agape. "Brad could you excuse us a second?" Freddie asked quickly dragging me out of the queue.  
>"Ow! Freddifer get off my arm! What's wrong with you?"<br>"Me, what's wrong with you? You are always hungry!"  
>"I, uh, I feel sick. So just drop it okay?" I said, storming back into the queue next to Brad.<p>

We sat in darkness as the movie started. The theatre was mainly empty, a few couples and groups of friends here and there but it was unusually quiet for a Saturday night. I was sat in the middle; Brad, me and then Freddie. If I was being honest with myself, this was such a bad idea. What did I expect to happen? Well in an ideal world when I suggested the movie to Brad and Freddie, Brad wouldn't be able to come. Freddie and I would see the movie, he would buy me popcorn, put his arm around me and...kiss me. Okay I admit it; I'm a romantic a heart. Deep down I really want Freddie to like me back. I've never been so dependent on something before, but if he doesn't like me back I don't know how I'll get through it.

"Sam, are you okay? You've been awfully quiet tonight." Brad whispered to me in the dark.  
>"Yeah I'm fine." I faked a smile for him and continued to stare at the screen not paying any attention to the movie.<p>

I looked at Freddie. Did he still hate me deep down? I know we are friends, but deep down. What if he never got over how I used to treat him? I never stood a chance if that was true. And why would he love the 'blonde headed demon' that tormented him. I suddenly wanted to leave. I couldn't stay here. This time I did feel sick, sick of lying, sick of the thoughts and 'what if's'.

"Popcorn?" Freddie whispered in my ear.  
>His hot breathe caressed my ear and my knees melted like ice. I couldn't leave; I probably couldn't even stand up.<br>"Okay," my voice came out fast and tense.  
>He placed his popcorn bucket between our legs.<br>I ate a handful of popcorn, and as usual eating calmed my nerves.  
>His lips were back at my ear, "I thought you weren't hungry?" I could hear his sarcasm.<br>I turned my head to face him, our lips inches apart, I spoke slowly and sensually.  
>"When am I not hungry?" I smiled.<p>

I actually enjoyed the rest of the film. Freddie and I made funny remarks about the actors and I dared him to throw popcorn at the old couple three rows, which he did. I was impressed. I completely forgot about Brad. I turned to ask him if he wanted some popcorn, he was smiling.

"What?" I asked him.  
>"Nothing, it's just...never mind." He laughed to himself.<p>

_He couldn't possibly tell__, could he?_

Freddie rested his hand on mine, gently as if not to scare me. I looked at him through the thick tension that hung over us. Electric energy coursed through my hand where it touched his.  
>"This was a good idea, Sam," he whispered, smiling at me.<br>"Thanks," I said, breathless.  
>He removed his hand.<p>

I need to tell him how I feel. I need to tell my best friend, I love him.


	2. It wasn't Brad

_"Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there, 'cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way! But you never know what might happen if you don't..."___

_"I..."___

_"Sorry..."___

_"It's cool."_

Their words swam around my mind in a haze. I wanted to scream. I wanted to talk to them. I wanted to run.  
>"Oh my god..." were the only words that fell from my agape mouth. I watched as they looked at each other. They weren't speaking, why weren't they speaking?<p>

It had been building up to this for weeks now. No, not weeks it has been months and maybe even years. It was obvious something was going to happen but I didn't think now? I thought she liked Brad? I sighed and turned away from the window. I was such a bad friend I knew she never liked him but I never thought her and Freddie...Could it really happen? I'd been pushing a boy on to her that she didn't even like, and I knew it. I just wanted her to be happy.

With Sam I always feel like I get everything I want and she doesn't. I always want to make her feel special, like I know she is but she never sees it. No matter how many times I try to tell her she's beautiful, funny and an amazing friend, she never believes me. She'll believe him though. She's in love with him...that's what the Mood Face App said. It wasn't Brad.

Sam is in love with Freddie.

Sam and Freddie.

She loves him.

It was sinking in. Love. Sam in love. I repeated over and over in my head.

"Hey Carls! There you are. Spencer's getting a bit agitated now, shall I let him out?"

I looked up and Gibby was standing in the door way, to him the world was normal. Well as normal as it can be in Gibby's head. My world had been ripped inside out.

"Carly?" He walked towards me, "Carls?"

"Gibby. It happened." I answered hardly hearing my own voice.

"What happened?" He asked. I quickly pushed him out of the classroom and back towards the main hall and Spencer.

"You know what I mean!" I spun Gibby around the room, "Who's missing?" I asked urgently.

"Umm...Freddie and Sam...Oh!" I saw the realisation light up his eyes.

"Gibby, what do we do?" I asked anxiously. Before he could answer Spencer started to bang on the glass of the box he was trapped in and was shouting for us to free him. I nodded to Gibby to let him out. I knew I couldn't concentrate on anything involving school until I figured out how to react to Sam and Freddie's kiss.

They kissed. They kissed, again! Well she kissed him, but he didn't stop her. Does he love her too?

Suddenly my phone vibrated as I received a text message. It read:

"One New Message:  
>Freddie<br>Received 10.18pm

_It wasn't Brad._"


End file.
